


巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏之指尖玩具

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 阿尔萨斯……变小了？
Relationships: Kel'Thuzad/Arthas Menethil
Kudos: 1
Collections: 巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏





	巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏之指尖玩具

这天克尔苏加德非常普通地待在纳克萨玛斯属于他的大厅中，处理下属呈上来的情报、维持天灾为数众多的传送门。突然一阵熟悉的法术波动，巫妖望向那个熟悉的传送门，却没等到那抹熟悉的身影从里面走出来。他疑惑地继续等了一会儿，只见一个幼猫大小的黑影从传送门飞出来，“啪”地一声摔到地上。

“妈的！那群该死的侏儒法师！”

这个声音明显属于某位臭名昭著的巫妖王，克尔苏加德惊讶地愣了片刻，走过去把趴在地上尝试要爬起来的小东西抓起来放在手心里。他倒不是因为让人缩小的法术惊讶，而是阿尔萨斯竟然真的蠢到中这么低级的魔法，还没办法自己解开？

克尔苏加德仔细观察趴在他骨爪上的小号巫妖王；不仅是身体缩小了，连整套盔甲都跟着一齐变小了。他看着也就只有二十五厘米左右，让巫妖不由得想起人类时期在达拉然玩具店中看到的玩偶。阿尔萨斯挣扎着翻身爬起来，坐在白骨爪子的掌心，虽然看不见脸，但明显能感受到他身体里散发出来的怨气。

“怎么了，陛下，想让我帮您解开魔法吗？”克尔苏加德捧着他，坐回到自己由各种生物骨架打造的高背座椅上。等了半天没等到阿尔萨斯的回复，巫妖突然仿佛明白了什么，靠在椅背上，将小人捧到自己眼前。看着阿尔萨斯打开腿，两手撑在身侧坐在他手中，克尔苏加德伸出右手的食指，用第一节指骨按住他的裆部，意味不明地轻轻摩挲。

“你要做什么，克尔苏加德？”巫妖王沙哑低沉的声音从统御之盔中传出来，显得闷闷的。克尔苏加德用拇指和食指夹住头盔将它脱掉，解除魔法放在一边的桌上，露出青年苍白英俊的面容。

“做我们平时经常做的事情，陛下。”克尔苏加德声音中带上某种蛊惑的笑意，熟练地用指尖打开胸甲的搭扣，解开缠在阿尔萨斯大腿胸腹的皮带，一片片将他的铠甲卸下来放到一边，露出藏在其中的贴身衣裤。这套衣服和他平时穿在里面的不太一样，不仅没有穿锁链甲，更是比在战场上穿得要轻薄紧致。巫妖不着痕迹地笑了一下，没有拆穿阿尔萨斯的小把戏，就顺着他的意思用指骨隔着裤子抚摸他的性器和后穴，在会阴前后来回摩擦，没一会就感觉到某根东西硬了起来，后穴那块儿也隐隐冒出点湿意。

“您已经迫不及待了吗，我的国王？”克尔苏加德低下头凑过来在阿尔萨斯耳边低低笑了声，就看见变小的人不由自主地抖了一下，紧身裤子裆部那儿颜色稍微深了点儿。巫妖继续伸出手指，用尖锐的指甲划开阿尔萨斯的衣裤，把他像剥粽子一样扒得干干净净。

这具躯体除了缩小成二十多厘米的人偶，与他正常时的模样毫无二致。以往一只手都抓不住的饱满胸部被指骨按的凹进去，精瘦的腰部和之前一样性感撩人，而那被干得次数过多之后会自动流水的后穴也同样骚浪。克尔苏加德低头伸出透明闪着荧光的蓝色舌头，用舌尖沿着他的屁股缝往上舔，在阴茎和两颗小球那儿停留，上下来回舔舐。阿尔萨斯变小之后的性器完全勃起了，被巫妖舔得直滴水，粗糙而巨大的舌头能把整个下半身覆盖住，没被舔两下，他就喘着气射了出来，那么点精液全都被克尔苏加德舔干净吃进嘴里。

在阿尔萨斯沉醉在高潮余韵的时候，巫妖继续用舌头往上舔，把他整个人都弄得粘上一层魔力充沛的唾液，湿淋淋地躺在骨爪的手心。“要继续吗，陛下？”阿尔萨斯没有回答，就翻了个身趴在克尔苏加德的手心，两只手撑着指骨，腰身沉下去把屁股高高翘起来，分开腿跪着露出臀瓣间翕动的穴口。

见他这副主动淫荡的模样，巫妖变出一根金属的小棒，阿尔萨斯回头看清克尔苏加德手上拿着的东西大腿都差点软了。那是平时用来调教阿尔萨斯尿道的金属棒，现在正好能插进他的后穴帮助扩张。圆润的金属头沉进人类股间的凹陷，克尔苏加德拿两根指头夹住金属棒的另一端，微微用力将它插的更加深入。

从阿尔萨斯嘴里传出的喘息越来越大，在他的小腹上甚至能看出一个柱状的凸起，克尔苏加德很了解普通的刺激无法完全激起阿尔萨斯的性致，他现在的身体能够承受更大的疼痛，也就意味着需要更努力来使他获得足够的快感。

拿着金属棒的末端，克尔苏加德小幅度地在他后穴里搅动，阿尔萨斯立刻就趴不住地颤抖，在被插得肚子凸起之后小声尖叫着射到巫妖手中，甬道紧紧吸住插进去的金属棒。克尔苏加德微微用力将被吸住的小棒拔出来，看着阿尔萨斯合不拢的后穴呼吸般张合吐出分泌旺盛的黏液。他伸出自己的食指，锐利的指尖轻松地刺了进去，继续缓缓进入直到第一节指骨完全插到肠道之中。本身防御力极高的巫妖王不会被巫妖的指甲划伤，只不过在他肚子那儿浮现指尖尖锐的形状，而阿尔萨斯已经没法好好趴住，他两边的腿都软了，双手扶着面前的指骨，下半身还保持着抬起的状态完全是因为插进他体内的手指。

“哼嗯……克，克尔苏加德！唔……”锐利的指骨戳刺他的内脏，阿尔萨斯趴在巫妖手心干呕，吐出了几口胃液胆汁无力地喘息。克尔苏加德拿指尖一点点顺着他的肠道按压，让被串在指骨上的人疯狂挣扎，害怕过度反应的人从他手掌跌落，巫妖便收紧左手，按住他的手脚。

在摸到膀胱附近时，克尔苏加德故意用力顶弄，他明显感到阿尔萨斯在桎梏中扭动得更加厉害。“不，呃……克，克尔…求，求你……”他的小腹被指间戳得鼓起，膀胱在压力中变形，但阿尔萨斯的阴茎在“痛苦”之中仍然勃起，紧紧贴着克尔苏加德的手心摩擦。

“您是我的国王，怎么能向下属求饶呢？只要您命令我，无论什么样的事情，我都会完成。”巫妖等了一会除了逐渐加重的喘息，阿尔萨斯没有说话，他便更加用力地在肠道中挖弄，用指尖狠狠戳刺人类的前列腺，指尖带来的压力同时把膀胱挤扁。只听见阿尔萨斯发出压抑的哭声，整个人就开始在巫妖的抓握中抽搐，他射出来的精液被紧接着失禁漏出的尿液冲走淅淅沥沥全部穿过骨头手掌滴落到地面。

克尔苏加德把抽搐着的人翻过来，让他躺在自己的掌心，右手强行分开他的大腿，欣赏着阿尔萨斯不由自主弓起腰颤抖的模样。在激烈的高潮退去后，阿尔萨斯的目光才缓缓恢复焦点，但他没有命令巫妖将他变回去，而是爬起来靠坐在克尔苏加德的指骨上，眯着眼说道，“我亲爱的副官，你的手指太硬了，弄得我很难受。”

“万分抱歉，陛下，那您希望我怎么做？”克尔苏加德忽略掉刚才对方尖叫着高潮的场面，顺着阿尔萨斯的话继续说。

“我以为纳克萨玛斯的主人是天灾最聪明的角色，他会知道怎么满足自己的主人，对吗？”全身光裸的巫妖王曲起双腿，两只手绕到下面分开刚刚才被手指插过的后穴，从合不拢的肛口流出丝丝透明的黏液。

“遵命，我的国王。”克尔苏加德用指尖牵起阿尔萨斯的手，低头拿暴露在外的牙齿碰了碰他的手背。巫妖念了几个咒语，便看见血肉从虚无中生出，一圈圈缠绕住他的骨头，从肌肉到经脉血管重现出他人类时期的模样。这具身躯比巫妖的骨架小很多，阿尔萨斯在他的手掌里显得大些，还是那样淫荡地打开双腿坐着，甚至还抱住他的手指舔了舔他的指腹。

克尔苏加德继续坐在他的椅子上，左手捏着阿尔萨斯的窄腰将他抓紧，右手食指伸出来，用指甲抠弄他的乳头。“唔！呃啊……不要…”阿尔萨斯两手抱紧玩弄他胸部的手指，不过三分钟竟然从那一侧的乳头里喷出闪着淡蓝色光芒的乳汁。

“很爽吗，陛下？平时让您泌乳可都得玩上半个小时呢。”巫妖低头用人类的舌头舔干净阿尔萨斯溢出来的奶汁，带着点淡淡的甜味奶香和浓郁的魔法气息，令克尔苏加德忍不住把他整个下半身都吃进嘴里吮吸，舌头尤其关照两腿间的部位，弄得阿尔萨斯呻吟个不停。

如同吃棒棒糖一般吮吸了会儿，阿尔萨斯又一次抽搐着射精，蕴含魔法的精液全都被克尔苏加德吸干净吞进喉咙里。但这一次巫妖没留给他休息的时间，把阿尔萨斯吐出来之后，就趁着他高潮失神，下半身又裹满唾液，将右手食指强行挤进他股间的穴口。

包裹血肉的指头比单纯的骷髅手指粗上一倍，强烈的痛楚和硬生生往里挤的压迫感让阿尔萨斯恢复清醒。“不，不行…进不去的……”他的声音里似乎带上了些许恐慌，两只手撑住巫妖要继续往里插的手指。

“难道是我理解错了吗，这不是您想要的，阿尔萨斯？”克尔苏加德收拢左手的指头，抚摸他的胸腹，安慰被对他来讲过分粗大手指所贯穿的痛苦，“您知道的，如果想要停下，只需要命令我。”见阿尔萨斯只顾着喘息什么话都没有说，巫妖便继续抓着他的腰，将手指往里面插。

由于盆骨本身的限制，阿尔萨斯下半身的骨头都被挤得嘎吱作响，他的双腿已经完全脱力地垂下，两条手臂也被反扣住紧紧握在克尔苏加德的掌心里。勉强进入一个指尖，白发的青年就仰着头翻白眼，他的意识都变得断断续续，过量的疼痛和剧烈的刺激让他沉寂的大脑同时爆发出巨量的快感。

“啊啊……不，不能继续往里了，克，克尔苏加德！会被干死的…唔……”巫妖没有理会他的呻吟，稳固地掐着他的腰，把食指送进去一小半。过度绷紧的肛口因为巫妖王强韧的身体并没有撕裂，只不过他的肠子被侵入的手指顶得错位，盆骨也随着手指的进入发出即将断裂的声音。但阿尔萨斯只是哭喊痛叫着，却没有下达停止的命令，克尔苏加德便毫不留情地继续作弄这具身体。

“别担心，您不会那么容易死掉。即使全部插进去也没有关系，我很了解您的身体，放心吧。”巫妖安慰性地抚摸了他被顶得凸起的腹部，本来平坦的小腹看上去比刚才更加可怖，由于指头的继续深入，甚至看上去仿佛怀胎数月地隆起。他的内脏全都被手指操得错位，肠子胃部在手指进出时被压成一团。

“呕——啊…哼嗯……呕……”阿尔萨斯仰面躺着，即便没有束缚也没力气动弹分毫。他张着嘴，舌头整根耷拉在外面不停地呕吐，每一次手指抽出来再插进去都令他呕出大量胃液和清水，两只冒着蓝雾的眼睛彻底黯淡下去，瞳仁完全翻到脑后，只余下布满血丝的眼白。

克尔苏加德看着他失去理智的模样低笑两声，凑近用舌头舔弄他被撑得隆起的肚皮。“这次让您尽兴了吗？”不过显然阿尔萨斯没有能力回复他，每次只要被深深插进去一个指节，将腹部顶得变形，克尔苏加德又伸出舌头舔舐拉扯得近乎半透明的皮肤，青年都会全身痉挛地高潮，一股接一股的精液和尿液从勃起的阴茎中洒出来，像个止不住的小喷泉。

就这么用手指操干了他十几分钟，阿尔萨斯完全虚脱了，不知道自己去了多少次，克尔苏加德的手心里都是他迷乱中泄出的各种液体。在阿尔萨斯最后一次抽搐着射精过后，巫妖一下子竟然没能顺利将自己的手指抽出来。“您夹的太紧了，陛下，这么喜欢我的手指吗？”克尔苏加德左手抓紧青年的身体，右手用力将食指拔了出来，粉色的肠道也跟着漏出来半截，从被操得看上去异常恐怖的后穴里喷出大量黏液。

不过这些对巫妖王来说并不是什么大事，他迟钝的身体与大脑就是需要如此高强度的刺激才能反复到达绝顶，而克尔苏加德正是无比了解这一点，每一次都悉心满足他。

等待阿尔萨斯的魔法自行修复受损的身体，克尔苏加德忍不住解开自己的裤子露出他早已勃起的阴茎。“您是不是也该给我点回报？”阿尔萨斯闻言艰难地爬起来，便看到他被送到巫妖挺立的肉棒前，于是自然地搂住面前的龟头，用脸颊贴在敏感的马眼附近摩擦。

听见克尔苏加德舒服的喘气声，阿尔萨斯仿佛受到某种鼓励，把舌头伸进马眼中绕着圈舔舐极度敏锐的尿道。“呼……您可真是个恶劣的国王。”

“懂得取悦回报下属的国王，当然是个好国王，你说呢？”阿尔萨斯跪在克尔苏加德的手掌上，继续抱着比他脑袋都大几倍的龟头，用舌头到处舔弄。从铃口溢出的清液弄得青年整个人都湿漉漉的，克尔苏加德还故意摇晃着肉棒在他身上涂抹。

在阿尔萨斯又一次伸入舌头舔弄巫妖的尿道，克尔苏加德敏感地抖了一下，他人类的身躯比骷髅要敏锐得多，由着青年反复撩拨已经到了射精的边缘。他左手紧紧抓着阿尔萨斯，右手握住自己的肉棒将龟头对准青年的脸自慰，源源不断分泌的清液已经彻底打湿了他银白的头发。

“张嘴，阿尔萨斯，我要射到你嘴里。”阿尔萨斯听话的张开嘴，甚至还把舌头伸出来，像魅魔一样等待着被精液浇灌。这骚浪顺从的模样显然也刺激到了克尔苏加德，他攥紧了阿尔萨斯的腰身，将浓稠的精液全部喷到青年身上。果冻一般的乳白液体几乎完全覆盖了他的身体，阿尔萨斯跪在巫妖的手上，被精液呛得咳嗽。他喘息了一会，用手抹开脸上的乳状液体，伸舌头将手上的精液全舔干净。鉴于巫妖射出来的精液也是由魔力组成，阿尔萨斯便把触手可及的所有精液全都舔掉吃进嘴里，还趴在克尔苏加德半硬着的阴茎上，硬是将马眼里没射出来的几滴都吸了出来。

“你侍奉得很好，我很满意。”阿尔萨斯从巫妖的手掌中跳到空中，解开了缩小的魔法，整个人便扑进克尔苏加德怀里。“现在你必须接受我的嘉奖。”他两腿分开跪坐在巫妖的大腿上，屁股正好压住对方刚刚射过的阴茎，上半身完全贴在克尔苏加德身上，说话时喷出的凉气都撒到年长者的脸颊上。

“什么样的嘉奖呢，我的国王？”克尔苏加德扣住青年的后脑，强迫他低头与自己接吻。不需要呼吸的亡灵能将一个亲吻无限延长，巫妖和他舌头纠缠的同时，已经开始用手揉捏他的臀部，将三根手指捅进湿润的后穴里抽插。阿尔萨斯的呻吟全都模糊在亲吻里，他好不容易找到机会结束了这个吻，就凑到克尔苏加德耳边咬着他的耳垂说，“继续用你的肉棒狠狠干我。”

“都听您的，陛下。”

阿尔萨斯恢复本来的身体之后，在座椅上做爱就有点施展不开，克尔苏加德把挂在他身上的青年抱起来压倒大厅正中央。冷硬的石质地面硌得阿尔萨斯皱起眉头，但还没等他抱怨，巫妖的肉棒就已经插了进来。

“呃唔……好大……”为了满足巫妖王而改造过的性器在他的小腹上顶出一个凸起，阿尔萨斯双手抓紧了克尔苏加德的臂骨，闭着眼努力适应突然插进去的肉棒。不过比起刚才变小时的疯狂，巫妖的动作要温存许多，照顾着阿尔萨斯的情绪等待他没那么难受才继续下去。

本应该庄严阴森的殿内全是肉欲的碰撞和放荡的呻吟，在天灾的任何一个角落，阿尔萨斯都不需要克制他的感受，他尽情地放纵内心的欲望，后穴夹紧克尔苏加德的性器，在他将要拔出的时候肠肉不舍地挽留。

这次的性爱并未持续很久，觉察到阿尔萨斯即将高潮，克尔苏加德加快了速度，把青年操得射出来之后就放任自己释放。充盈着魔力的精液足以弥补青年损耗的体力，他眯着眼享受高潮消退时平缓的韵味，伸直了双手要巫妖把他从冰凉的地面抱起来。

“下次您又要玩点什么呢？”克尔苏加德把他的主人抱起来，带回温暖的卧室里。阿尔萨斯似乎是累了，躺在床上并没有回答对方的问题，但他知道不管自己想要什么样过分的游戏，他忠诚的副官都会尽心尽力地配合。

-end


End file.
